The Undying
by Lauka2
Summary: In a world where the undying are the rulers, a young boy has to change the heart of the princess, before it's to late. JudaiXOC, rated T because my OC is acting like she's a sadist Update: rated M for murder
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this story.

This story has a darker tone to it, if you ask me at least.

* * *

He remembered the first time he had seen one of them up close. He had seen them many times at a distance. It was a female of them. She had been his age and height. Her hair was long and beautiful with golden bangs. Her eyes reminded him of amethyst and he had stared at her as she walked by, her pale skin almost shining in the sun. She was an undying. Not to be mistaken with an undead, but she was very much alive. They were a special race of the creatures born by the night. The main difference between them and the undead was that they never looked older than 25 years old. They would never age after they had reached the age of 25. He had always admired them for their beauty, much unlike anyone else he knew. Everybody he knew, despised the undying for their beauty. They weren't allowed into most taverns, since they would often drive away the customers. He sighed as he realized that he would probably never the undying girl again. Another thing that made other people despise the undead was that they were almost all royalty or nobles. The current royal family was the Pegasus family. He didn't know how they looked, except for the king. He had tri-colored hair. His bangs were golden; the rest of his hair was black with purple tips. His skin was also pale like the girl's, but so was it on most of them. But he wasn't one of them.

He had been a villager once too. He had been one of the poorest in town, living with his grandfather since his parents had died in a war a few years before. The queen had ordered the guards to take every young man at the age of 19 to come up to castle. Everyone had returned, except for him. According to the rest of the men, he had been forced into marrying the princess at that time. The boy's grandfather had also been taken to the castle. Many rumors then spread around town, one worse than the other. Shortly after the young man had been taken to the castle, the announcement of a newly born princess was out. No one in the kingdom could believe what they heard, since the man would've had to submit to the queen in order for her to get pregnant. But that had all been 19 years ago.

"Judai, Judai you shouldn't be looking directly up there!" his mother came out and whispered harshly "they'll know if you look at their castle, and they'll come and take you!" she grabbed a hold of his arm and shot a hateful glare at the castle "The people of the royal family has no souls Judai" she said when they were inside "they gave their soul to the devil in order to get the beauty they have. They are nothing short of vampires!" she yelled lowly at him.

"But mother, the girl I saw…"

"She was a young one yes! But such a beauty, the one they have, can only be given by the devil himself!" She glared at her son "you should know better than to look directly at one!"

"I do not think that they are evil" he said as he looked at his mother. He quickly regretted saying that line, as his mother's hand connected with his in a forceful slap.

"They are evil my son! They have sold their soul to the devil; they have no soul and therefore no feelings! Now I won't ever see you staring at that castle again! Do you understand Judai?!"

"Yes mother" he looked down and felt his cheek.

"Good, now go to your room!" she yelled and pointed up the stairs.

"Yes mother" he went up the stairs and lay down in his bed. He stared into the ceiling and closed his eyes. He pictured the girl he had seen and sighed loudly. He had never seen such beauty and he couldn't see why his mother thought that something like that could have come from the devil. He felt his heart ache as he remembered the look she had given him. Her eyes had been full of anger and hatred, and he couldn't understand why. They had never met before, and he didn't even say anything to her. He knew how all his friends thought about the undying, and hadn't told any of them about her. They would probably try to find, and stone her half to death for casting a spell on him. He sighed again and opened his eyes. Some of his hair was in the way, but he didn't care.

* * *

She looked down into the village from her room. She had heard what the woman had said. She had ears all over the city, disguised as spiders or bugs, to know if anyone should speak ill of her or her parents. She hated all the humans in the village anyway. They had never shown her any kindness and would always yell at her when she was in the town. It didn't matter if she tried to disguise herself, she was too beautiful. She looked into the mirror and cursed. She hated her own face and body and wished she had been born as a normal person. She knew that if anybody would see her in the nighttime, they would hate her even more. Her true beauty would shine in the light of a full moon, making her pale skin luminescent and her hair shine like gold. She cursed the day she was born and knocked a vase over. A servant came to pick up the pieces.

"You don't have to do that" she said and looked at the person "I can do it myself" the boy looked up at her in fear. Her voice was cold and full of hatred. He knew it was because he was a normal human. He knew she hated the humans more than anything else in this world. He got up and excused himself from the room, going down to the king and queen.

"What should we do my dear husband?" the queen asked as she looked at the king "the princess's heart is full of anger towards the humans. She does not know what I do" he looked back at her and reached out his hand. She took it and he kissed it gently.

"Wasn't this the same situation as the one you were in my love?" he asked as he held her hand "you were also full of anger back then"

"Yes, but not as much as our daughter. She has never known kindness from humans, except for the ones here on the castle" she looked at the servant who stood in the door "did you want something, Otogi?"

"Your majesties, I have to say something about that subject" he cleared his throat and straightened his back "the princess has hate towards the human kind in general. She shot a glare at me just before. Action must be taken soon"

"But if we take another boy in here, the people will only hate us more"

"I do not wish for one more human here on this castle!" the princess entered the room as she yelled "we have enough! I do not need any more minor beings in my home!"

"You will have one more!" the king got up and shouted at his daughter "for the sake of you and the people, we will have one human boy to be with you" he stood tall in front of his daughter and she looked him in the eyes.

"If I must. But I will choose! I already know who to pick" she flicked her hair back and turned around "his mother spoke ill of us not long ago, I will not tolerate such things" she smiled darkly and Otogi took a step back. She looked at him and straightened her back "prepare me a carriage, I have to pick up the human my parents say is going to live here" her smile got even darker as she thought about what she could do to the boy, without even having to touch him.

* * *

Kassandra is mean and evil... Yup


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this story

I do not own YuGiOh! or YuGiOh GX or any of the characters. I own only the story, the queen (Kisara), the Princess (Kassandra) and some minor characters that'll appear throughout the story.

* * *

Judai ran to his house as he saw the carriage pulling up by the door step. He knew who the carriage belonged to and feared that royal family had heard what his mother had said about them. He reached his house and pushed his was past the guards and into the house. His mother was on the floor and was bleeding from her arm. He rushed to her and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have stared at the castle my son" she said and turned her face away from him again. Tears started to fall from her cheeks and she started to sob "You should just stayed away"

"Why is that mother?" he looked at his mother in confusion, but turned his head when he heard a dark laughter coming from behind him. He widened his eyes as he stared at the girl from the day before. She walked closer towards him in small steps, still laughing that dark laughter. She was wearing a long black dress, ripped in the edges. On top of the dress she was a long sleeved jacket, also black.

"So you are the son of this woman? She has spoken ill of my family and all of my kind, so she will face severe punishment. What is your name, you little insignificant human being?" her voice was cold as ice, and he could almost feel himself becoming frozen just by listening to it.

"Yuki Judai" he answered shortly, trying not to sound too scared. He looked into her eyes, and noticed they were cold as ice.

"Yuki Judai" she smiled darkly and stepped even closer to him. He noticed how well shaped she was. Her body didn't have a single fault and her facial features where all strong. She reached out a hand. She was wearing black lace gloves and her fingers where long and slim "you will be coming with me to the castle" she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes slightly "now" her voice was demanding and Judai shivered.

"I won't" he looked at his mother with concern, only to find that she was looking at him with even greater concern and fear.

"You will!" the princess grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed "you will or your mother will instead. And I am not that fond of people who call my family 'evil'" she shot a hateful glare at the woman lying down on the down, and pulled Judai with her as she got up herself. He was making small groans in pain, as her nails dug into skin and made him bleed "I might accidently kill the poor woman if she made me mad" she let go of his arm and licked away the blood from her nails "she would be absolutely defenseless. But you might have a better chance at survival" she stepped back and reached out her hand again "now will you come with me, Yuki Judai, or will you have me taking your mother instead?" she smiled darkly and her laughter came back.

"If it will save my mother, then I will come with you to the castle" he took her hand and looked down into the floor. He now understood why normal humans hated the undying so much. They had no respect for humans, and he feared for might happen to him if he defied the girl standing in front of him.

"It will save your mother, for the time being" she pulled the boy closer and looked him deep in the eyes "but you are far from saved, little Judai. For if you don't do as I say" she took some of his hair behind his ear and let her hand follow an invisible line down to his throat. She smiled as she took a tight hold around it, making him choke "I will not hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" she let go of his neck and he gasped for air. He fell to his knees and looked up. He noticed that her eyes had gotten a small glint of humor and felt his stomach turn.

"I do" he glared up at her.

"Good" she ran her fingers through his hair, grabbed and forced him up on his feet "then maybe you won't die right away" she let go of his hair, and signaled him to follow. He looked at his mother and followed the princess. He cursed the day he had seen her and looked down into the ground. When he came outside, he heard all of his friends standing and yelling at the guards. They all went silent when the princess stepped out followed by him, until they realized what was happening. The princess looked out into the crowd and caught the eye of a girl. She looked back at Judai and asked in a dark tone "who is that? She seems rather mad at me"

"Her name is Rei, you better leave her alone" he said in a hard tone. She replied by laughing. She looked back at her and grabbed Judai's hair.

"You will never see her again. I will keep you inside the castle, until the day you die" she moved her hand and threw him into the carriage, hearing how the crowd started to yell again.

"Witch!"

"Devil's spawn!"

"Murderer!"

She didn't even care about what they said to her anymore. She went into the carriage and looked at Judai. He sat with his arms crossed and looked out the window. She smiled at him, getting an idea. #it would be fun to break this one# she put her hand on her cheek and laughed as the carriage started to drive away "are you a virgin?"

"What?!" Judai swung his head to look at the princess "why would you care?" he snapped at her, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Because if you are, your first time will never come" she laughed slightly "for you see, you are under my command now, anything I say goes. So tell me Yuki Judai; are you a virgin?"

"Yes" he didn't look at her when he answered but he could feel her looking at him.

"That's a shame" she looked his body over "take of your shirt"

He looked at her again, almost asking what for. But he gave up and just did what she said. He slowly lifted the fabric from his upper body, blushing as this was the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced. When he had taken of the shirt he looked at the princess. She was just sitting there and smiling.

"I can see I chose right" she smiled and laughed. She gazed upon the boy's body. He had the slightest hint of a six pack and the rest of his body was finely tanned. He had slim muscles on his arms and his legs were long and slim "but you do look like a girl. Except for maybe the chest" she sat up straight and took of the jacket she was wearing. She let it fall to lie beside her and revealed her chest. Judai blushed and quickly looked away. Never before had he seen such beautiful breasts before, although he was one of the most attracted boys in the village.

"Are you so shy? You will never get these anyway" she took on her jacket again and snickered "I will never let a human touch my body for as long as I live" she looked out the window "except for my father" she added quietly. She looked back at Judai "you will keep that shirt off!" she snapped as he was putting his shirt back on "the tailors will help you get some prober clothes once we get into the castle. You will be wearing what they give you, right until I get bored of it. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, your majesty" he said in a low voice. She smiled evilly at his words.

"Good" she looked out the window again "we'll be at the castle soon. Hope you'll enjoy your stay" she laughed evilly and he felt chills going through his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of this story.

Yup, i finally got into Yugioh again... only took what? three months? guess that's the cycle for me then... or something like that...

Onto the story.

I do not own YuGiOh! or YuGiOh GX or any of the characters. I own only the story, the queen (Kisara), the Princess (Kassandra) and some minor characters that'll appear throughout the story.

* * *

He stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the castle. He then looked at the princess. She wasn't even smiling that dark and evil smirk of hers anymore, she was just eyeing him. Her eyes were dead and didn't show any emotion at all. He looked back to the castle and saw a couple of figures coming towards them. The princess walked right past him and he looked at her face in disgust. Then he noticed something in her eyes, sparkle in her eyes. She rushed past him and slammed the door to the castle open. He looked after when a gentle hand landed lightly on his shoulders.

"You should get inside" a woman's voice said. He looked at her and she smiled gently at him. She had long blonde hair and wore lipstick.

"Aren't you one of them?" he asked and felt the hand being retrieved.

"I am" she said and started walking "but you should get inside, if the princess finds you missing when she comes to her senses, she will be furious" she said and he walked inside. He looked around in the big castle and was shocked by its interior. The walls looked so festive and colorful.

"I take it that this is our newest guest?" a gently and child like voice said. He looked in its direction and was shocked again. The woman from before leaned in.

"That's the queen" she said and Judai gulped. The queen looked so kind with long blonde hair and her big blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned in a different way than his own. She was wearing a dress in different warm colors and her steps looked like she was soaring through the air.

"Well? What is your name?" she asked and reached out her hand.

"Yu-yuki Judai, Joõ-sama" he said and kissed her hand. She took her hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

"Well Judai, hopefully my dear daughter hasn't been too cruel to you" she said and looked him over. He stayed quiet and looked into the floor.

"I see" the queen said and sighed "I apologize on my daughter's behalf… she doesn't know how to treat humans…" she said and was stopped by a hand on her on shoulder "My love" she said and Judai looked up.

"You shouldn't defend her. At some point she will have to take responsibility for her actions" he said and looked at Judai "our tailors will take care of your clothing problem" he said and a guy with brown hair came into the room "just follow him, he will help you" he said and Judai walked up to the guy. He was at least twice his own height and had blue eyes like the queen. Judai gulped and followed the man out of the hall.

"Will he be able to save her my king?" the queen asked and turned to her husband.

"Time will tell" he answered and held her gently. She put her head against his chest and sobbed quietly.

"My sweet little daughter" she said quietly and the king held her closer "why did Len have to die?"

"I don't know my queen" the king answered and shed a tear himself.

* * *

She walked up into her room and slammed the door shut. She felt something flowing down her cheek and looked in the mirror. Her face was contorted in a pained mask and water was falling from her eyes. And crushed the mirror with her hand and looked at her hand. She screamed loudly and a servant came into the room. She looked at the person for a second and identified her as the girl she'd been raised along with. Short brown hair and green eyes as emeralds.

"Princess, are you okay?" she asked in a quiet shy tone.

"Get out" the princess said in a growling voice and she girl looked at her then at her hand.

"But your hand" she started.

"GET OUT! Get out or I will kill you without a second thought!" Kassandra yelled in a high pitched hateful tone and the girl stepped back and looked in her eyes. Her eyes had become red as blood and the girl stormed out while crying hard. Kassandra looked at her hand again and screamed again. A blonde woman came in and looked at her.

"Pull yourself together!" she yelled and Kassandra looked at her. The woman had brown eyes and Kassandra hadn't seen her before. Her rage flowed over and the door shut behind the blonde woman.

"Do not yell at me when I'm angry filthy little piece of meat" she said in a low growling voice. She picked up a piece o the shattered mirror and the woman looked at her. She didn't know about the princess' temper and just thought she was child acting up.

"Now put that away! You'll end up hurting someone" she said and the princess smiled. The smile ripped up her entire face and she looked down in to the floor.

"Hurt someone? Why that sounds like an excellent idea human" she said and walked closer to the woman.

"What are doing? Stop it, this instance!" she yelled and tried to open the door frantically. She found it had been locked somehow and looked at the princess in front of her.

"Quiet. Then your end will be so much easier" she said coldly and raised the sharp piece of mirror up higher and took a skipping step and looked up. The woman screamed so loud that the whole castle could hear it and it could be heard in the outskirts of the village.

"Die human!" the princess yelled and jabbed the mirror piece into the woman's chest. She stabbed her multiple times, the blood squirting in her face. She laughed like a maniac while mercilessly stabbing the woman.

* * *

Judai looked behind him and the man, who Judai had learned was named Seto, looked at him.

"It's perfectly normal… don't pay attention to it" he said and Judai looked back at him.

"So this happens a lot?" Judai asked and gulped.

"No… but I guess something's going on in the princess' head. She's been acting up lately" he said and got up from the floor "I have your measurements now. I will start making the clothes as soon as possible. There are spare clothes over in that corner" he pointed into a corner and Judai walked over there and found an old shirt and pulled it over his head. It was a little big for him and he noticed it smelled slightly like the princess. He was a bit disgusted but decided that the smell would wear off soon enough and looked into a mirror that was placed beside him. The shirt had a special color he couldn't really place, but he decided to deem it burgundy red.

"Can I take this?" he asked and Seto looked at him in slight surprise. He looked him over and his eyes widened in shock and Judai got slightly scared.

"Is something wrong?" Judai asked and Seto shook his head.

"No… I just remembered when he princess started acting up is all" he said shortly and walked into a new room. Judai looked after him in confusion and walked out of the room. He walked a bit when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around and almost puked.

"What?" the cold voice of the princess sounded as she walked up to him. Blood was trailing down her face and her hands were both dripping the red liquid. She looked at shirt he was wearing and her eyes turned into the saddest pair of purple eyes he'd ever seen. A second later the sadness was gone and she walked past him.

"Tell Seto that he doesn't have to rush with the clothes. You will be wearing that for the time being" she said coldly and walked past him. She looked at the shirt for a short second when she passed him and he looked at her. The sadness had returned for the shortest of seconds, but disappeared as soon as she started to turn her head. He looked at the shirt himself and crooked an eyebrow.

"What's with this shirt?" he asked silently to himself.

* * *

and end of this chapter.

So you might notice that we see a more... psychotic side of Kassandra in this chapter. Well I got... darker, since I last wrote on this story, so she got more psychotic too.  
And mentions of a Len ^^ and he's one of my OC's, so don't go thinking this is some kind of triple crossover...

And I'm working on the next chapter of Her Biggest Secret too ;D so I hope to get that up soon too.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of this story

there's a timeskip from the last chapter on about a month.

I do not own YuGiOh! or YuGiOh GX or any of the characters. I own only the story, the queen (Kisara), the Princess (Kassandra) and some minor characters that'll appear throughout the story.

* * *

The queen looked around in the market and sighed. The country was experiencing problems with the crops. The places she could go didn't have what she wanted and she looked at the seller.

"I am terribly sorry my queen" a small chubby woman said and looked at her in slight fear. She'd heard the scream nearly a month ago and like everybody else that had heard it in the village, knew that it would have been either the queen or the princess who had slain someone. The queen looked at her and smiled.

"It's quite alright Tome-san" she said and looked a little. Then she noticed something in the corner of the Tome's shop. She saw how the queen was staring and went over and took a small object forward.

"What is that?" the queen asked and looked at the small gold object.

"I'm not sure, but I feel it's magical"

"You know magic?" the queen asked and reached out her hand, asking for permission to look at it.

"I know a little. I can sense the magic within this item" Tome said and handed it over to the queen "you can buy it if you want to" she said and the queen looked at her.

"I would love to. You are quite right about the item, it is magical indeed" she said and kissed it lightly. It looked like it folded out and turned into a small gold swan.

"Oh my" Tome said and looked at it "how did you do that?"

"Magic" the queen said and smiled.

"Of course" Tome smiled back.

"So how much do you want?" the queen asked and the Tome looked at her.

"Oh you can just take it" she answered, thinking that the kindness was a facade. She still didn't trust the queen completely. The queen giggled and took something out from the cloak she was wearing.

"Please, take this" she said and placed something on the counter and turned around. Tome looked after her for a bit and then at the counter. Then she widened her eyes and looked behind her.

"Girls! We're going on a small trip to get some better groceries!" she yelled happily and looked back at the counter "my my. A gold piece the size of a grape" she said and picked the gold piece up.

* * *

He walked a little away from the queen, looking for a butcher. He sighed and looked a little more around. He didn't know how the outskirts of the village looked, since he'd never had to go out there before. He looked around and suddenly saw something familiar. The person turned around and looked Judai in the eyes.

"Judai!" he yelled and ran towards him.

"Shou?" he said in question and the small boy jumped him.

"I thought you were dead!" he said and hugged him "what are you doing all the way out here? Come on, let's get you home before the princess comes to take you back the castle" he said and started to run off.

"Shou… I can't" Judai said and Shou stopped up. He looked back at him and was highly confused.

"But why not?! Everyone thinks you're dead!" he yelled and Judai looked at him "everyone thought you were the one who screamed last month!"

"Did you all hear that?" Judai asked and Shou shook his head.

"No, but people from the outskirts of town came to the market and talked about it. So who did scream?"

"I don't know" Judai said and kept on walking "is there a butcher nearby?" he asked and Shou shook his head.

"No. not as far as I know anyway. Why are you even here?" he asked and Judai looked up.

"Judai-kun" a gentle voice said and they both turned around "Judai-kun, we should get back now" she said and smiled. Shou almost dropped his jaw and Judai walked up to the woman.

"I couldn't find a butcher. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I didn't really get much either, guess we'll have to make a trip, won't we?" the woman said and Judai looked back at Shou. The woman looked at him too and smiled.

"Is this your friend Judai-kun?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, this is Shou. Shou, this is the Queen"

"EH?!" Shou yelled and looked at the woman.

"I guess you're of the belief that every undying is a demon's spawn right?" she said and smiled "you're not alone" she said and turned around "we have to hurry Judai" she said and Judai nodded.

"Yes your majesty" he said and walked after her.

"I'll tell your mom you're okay!" Shou yelled after him and Judai smiled and waved to him.

"He seems nice" the queen said and looked forward to the castle.

"He is… you're not angry with him?" Judai asked and looked shyly at the queen.

"No. You see, 23 years ago, I shared the same beliefs as him…" she said and looked up into the air.

"What do you mean your majesty?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"Oh nothing" she said and giggled "by the way, why are you wearing that shirt?" she asked and looked at the burgundy red shirt.

"Seto told me just to take one. This was the one that seemed to fit me the best" he said and she looked at him and sighed "why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity" she said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she wiped away the tear.

"Yes… I just remembered someone…" she said and sighed loudly. They walked the in silence for the rest of the walk and Judai looked at her. He'd gotten a lot of weird looks from various people around in the castle. He looked at the queen and noticed she was speaking without sound. He looked at her mouth and tried make out the words but her lips moved too little for him to see it.

* * *

She looked out the window and closed her eyes. She was humming quietly and closed her eyes. Pictures of a blonde boy flicked across her mind and she opened her eyes again.

"Not yet" she said and removed herself from the window. She walked out the door and looked around in the garden. It was filled with different kinds of roses and she went over to one. It had the same color as her eyes and bent down and smelled it. She smiled slightly and picked it. She put it in her hair and looked back at the castle and sighed. The sky was dark and clouded and she looked after the slightest hint of sun. She sighed loudly and looked in the direction of the village.

"Humans…" she said and scuffed. She walked through the garden and looked around. Multiple of the people working in the garden looked at her for a short second but quickly looked away. She sighed and pulled out a small black hair band and looked at it.

"Len…" she said sadly and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail.

* * *

Judai walked to the room he'd been assigned and sat on the bed. He looked around and tried to identify the various symbols on the roof. The room looked like it had housed someone before him he tried to find any belongings to the previous owner when he suddenly heard a magical voice from outside. He walked to the window, opened it and looked out into the garden. He hadn't been in this corner of garden in person, but had looked outside a great deal of times. He looked around after the voice and saw the princess standing with her hands on her chest. She was singing a song he couldn't put his fingers on, but she sounded sad. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed. The place she was standing in looked like it was some sort dome of plants and vines with multiple flowers in different colors all around. The dark sky made it all so much sadder, along with the dark colors of all the plants. Her voice was a little higher than normal and he noticed her hair was up in a ponytail. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"When I realized my sins, it was always after everything was already over" he could hear her sing and then a step could be heard not far away. She stopped singing and looked in the direction.

"Who goes there?" the princess growled and a blonde came out.

"My princess, you should get inside. Our weather watchers have foreseen a storm, and it will arrive soon" she said and bowed lightly. The princess looked at her and Judai feared a bit what she would do.

"Well then…" she said and walked towards her. Judai held his breath in suspense and was at the ready to help her if she would attack the blonde.

"I should get inside" she said and smiled. She walked past her and hummed a cute little tune. Judai looked at the scene and couldn't believe his own eyes and ears. The blonde looked in his direction and he quickly hid away. He could hear someone walk and the blonde stood in front of his window a little after.

"You spied on the princess?" she asked and he turned to look at her. She had purple eyes like the princess and the king.

"No… I just heard someone sing and looked out…" he said shyly and gulped a bit.

"Don't mention the singing or this part of the garden to the princess. You'll only upset her" she said and Judai looked at the plant dome.

"What is that place anyway?" he asked and she looked back at it.

"It's a private place that the prince had…" she said and looked back at him "that's all I am allowed to tell you"

"Prince? Since when did we have a prince?" he asked and the blonde sighed.

"I can't tell… the princess forbid all talk about him" she said and bowed "Now, you'll have to excuse me, I need to warn the gardeners" he looked after her as she walked sat back on the bed. He heard a low rumble in the distance and decided he should close the windows. His door was opened and he looked into the eyes of a young woman.

"Who're you?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"My name is Anzu, and the king sent me to get you. Dinner is ready" she said and bowed.

"Right" he said and looked down himself "I shall get dressed for it" he said and she looked at him.

"I will wait outside for you" she said and closed the door behind her. Judai looked down himself and decided that he would at least have to change his shirt, since he would always work in this one. He walked to the closet and looked it through.

"This could take a while" he said to himself and sighed.

* * *

She looked at him through her net work of spiders and her eyes were cold. She was going to join them for dinner tonight and just looked at different places around the village and castle, but for some reason, her eyes fell on him often. She scuffed a bit and remembered something she'd seen the week before.

She had been walking through the halls to the garden on the way to sit in the prince's garden dome when she saw him talking to a human girl. Her name was Asuka and she made him laugh. She had felt something in her stomach she hadn't been able to place and had walked away from the revolting scene.

Now she was sitting in her room and was looking at the boy. She growled lowly and turned to look somewhere else entirely when she widened her eyes. She could feel something forming in her entire body. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and slapped away the ball she was looking in, smashing it against the wall. It fell to the floor and she choked a bit on tears in her throat. She looked at the door and someone came into the room.

"Dinner is ready" a blonde woman said and Kassandra looked at her. She made an angry face and stormed out off the room past her. The blonde looked after her and sighed. She looked into her room and saw the smashed crystal ball by the wall. She went over and picked the pieces up and placed them on a table. The ball turned whole again and she walked out of the room and closed the door after her.

* * *

Kassandra looked around in the big dining room and noticed a spot on the wall, indicating that a picture had been taken down from it. She scowled at the wall when she heard someone entering the room. The sound had been so faint, like she had only imagined it. She looked in the direction of the door and looked away again right after. She heard the person walking around and took a deep breath. A light hand fell on her shoulder and she whispered quietly to herself.

"Not real… Len is dead" she looked back and looked into a pair of big purple eyes and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She turned around and the eyes closed. The face belonging to the eyes was smiling brightly and she reached out for it "please… just once" she said quietly and tried to feel the cheek of the person in front of her. The face started disappearing just before she could reach him and she looked down into the floor, her hand still reached out. She could hear the door being opened, but didn't take any notice of it. The person stopped up in the middle of the room and she dropped her hand down.

"Fake… like always" she said and looked up "what are you looking at human?" her voice was hard and cold as ice and Judai got slightly scared.

"Nothing" he said and she scuffed and turned around. She walked over and sat down by the table. Judai sat opposite her and looked her in the eyes.

"You want to ask something?" she asked and flicked her hair back. She looked him in the eyes and he folded his hands.

"You look much prettier when you smile…" he said coldly and she looked confused "I didn't know we'd ever had a prince" he said and her eyes widened. He looked down into the table smirking slightly. Suddenly he heard the princess get up and expected her to storm out, but she just grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Don't ever talk about my brother ever again, or I shall bring on your demise before you even get to finish your sentence!" she yelled in his face and threw him back to the chair. She then got up from her chair and stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She walked to her own room slowly in anger. She opened her door and walked in and sat down on her bed. She looked at her hands in her lap and tears fell on her dress. She hummed a sad tone to herself and looked up.

"Stupid human…" she said to herself.

* * *

any surprises? I sure hope there is XD


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of this story

* * *

Judai walked out of the dining room and looked around. He had been asked to go and tell the princess to join them, since he he'd been the one to make her leave the room in the first place. He walked through the hall ways and tried to find his way through the castle without getting lost. The princess had her room located in the opposite part of the castle of his room. He sighed and turned down a hall way and found a dead end. He stopped up and growled lowly and turned around.

"Why is this castle so goddamn big?" he asked himself and looked around. He looked at the paintings on the walls and found one motive that was repeated multiple times. The first one had been with a woman, around her thirties, standing with a little girl in front of her. The next had been the little girl, this time older, standing with a man next to her. They had both looked very happy. He slowed down and examined the painting. He figured that the paintings were of the previous kings and queens. He found out that he was right when he reached near the end of the row. The second last picture showed a woman with short hair standing alone and looked serious with two kids standing next to her with the biggest grins he'd ever seen. He walked to the last picture and saw that it held four persons. One was the queen, another was the king. They both looked happy and held a child on their shoulder. He looked at the two kids and widened his eyes. The two kids looked almost identical, except one was a girl and another one was a boy. The girl he recognized as the princess, but she looked much happier and her eyes made Judai's heart skip a beat. He looked to the boy and noticed he was wearing the clothes from the closet in his room. He looked down himself and back at the boy.

#they were twins? # He asked in his head. He looked around and noticed he was even more lost than before and sighed. He got an idea and looked back at the painting. He tried to identify the place where the names would be and found it.

"Queen, King, Princess and Prince" he read out loud and sighed #they don't have the names on# he thought sadly and got up again. He looked down the hall and sighed. All the persons on the paintings had looked so happy, except for the previous queen. He walked back and looked at the present queen's mother. The girl on the picture looked a lot like the queen he knew, except for one thing: her skin was much paler and her hair didn't have the same gold like color. He could hear someone walking down the hall and saw the blonde who'd talked to him through the window came walking down the hall.

"Are you lost Judai?" she asked and he nodded. He looked back at the painting and the blonde stood beside him.

"Who are these people?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Why, the woman is the previous queen, and the girl is present queen" she said and looked at him. Judai looked at him and she just smiled.

#I don't believe her# he thought and looked back at the picture. H tried to find an age on the painting but nothing could be found. He looked up at the picture again and tried to identify more of the picture.

"You should get back to bringing the princess back to the dining room" the blonde said and Judai looked back at her.

"I'm lost… what's your name by the way? I've seen you around a lot…" he said and the woman giggled.

"My name's Mai, Kujaku Mai" she said and Judai nodded.

"Mai… pretty name. But could you please show me to the princess' room?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course I can" she said and started walking down the hall. They walked in silence and Judai looked around to see if he could remember anything. He could recognize some things. He saw one thing and walked over to it. It looked like some sort of old toy and Mai stopped up and looked at him. He looked at the small object and could faintly remember something.

"Is something wrong Judai?" Mai asked and he looked at her.

"No… nothing" Mai smiled at him and started walking again.

"We should get going" she said and looked forward. He just nodded and followed her around.

* * *

She had gone back to her room and looked at the ball again and tried to locate where she'd been looking before. She found it and felt the strange feeling forming again and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. She looked at the two persons in the ball and tried to make what they were doing. One of them, a boy, was holding a blood red rose and looked sad while holding a girl in her hand. She was looking down and held another rose. She studied the girl's face and saw it was Asuka. The two went over to a stone and placed the two roses on the ground in front it and then walked away. Kassandra kept on looking at the stone and tried making out the words standing on it. The stone looked old and worn down by weather.

"In… loving…memory" she said and touched the ball lightly. She closed her eyes and shut off the ball and looked away from it. She walked to the window and looked up into the sky. She sighed loudly and heard someone knock on her door. She looked back and closed the curtains, making the room dark and gloomy.

"Come in" she said and the door opened slightly. Judai walked a step into the room and she looked at him. She felt her anger rise just by the sight of him. He looked a little around and tried to locate everything. The door let in some light and he took a step more inside. The door suddenly shut close and he turned around to look at it. He couldn't find anything in the darkness and tried to feel his way forward when someone grabbed his wrists.

"what are you doing in here?" he heard the princess' voice and gulped "you're not allowed in here" she said and pushed him backwards. He hit a wall and could hear her breathe close to his ear "will I have to punish you, human?" she asked and he felt her other hand squeeze his shoulder. The room was almost black and he could only see the light from her now glowing eyes. He gulped and she moved her hand up to his neck and stroked it lightly with her fingertip. He shivered and gulped again. Suddenly he felt a small pain on his cheek and then something wet lapping on it.

#is she licking my cheek?!# he thought in his head. The grip on his wrists got tighter and he turned his cheek away from her.

"The queen sent me to get you back to dinner. And I apologize for my question earlier; I didn't think you'd react like that. It wasn't my intention to anger you in any" he said and she let go of him.

"Apology accepted" she said and he could sense her turning around and suddenly the door was opened. He squeezed his eyes at the sudden light and the princess turned around.

"Aren't you coming human? You might get lost if you don't have anyone to guide you" she said and he followed her. She walked slowly and he walked behind her. He could still feel the stinging on his cheek and felt it. He could fell something wet and looked at his fingers.

#blood?# he thought and then he stopped up #She licked my blood?!# he nearly screamed in his mind and looked ahead. Then he nearly dropped his jaw. She was gone out of sight and he looked around but she wasn't anywhere. Suddenly he heard a giggle and went in the direction of it.

"Jehu" he heard someone whisper and looked around a corner. Then he blushed heavily. A blue haired boy was licking a red-haired girl's neck while pressing her up the wall. Judai noticed he was also grinding against her. She was holding his shoulders and moaned quietly. The blue haired boy looked her in the eyes and smirked. Judai noticed his eyes were orange.

"Aibou" he panted out and pressed their lips together. Judai could hear muffled moans and shifting of clothes, but he couldn't look away. The one called Jehu pulled up in the girl's dress and gently stroked her thighs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around. He nearly yelled when a hand was put over his mouth.

"You shouldn't spy on those two. The one he calls 'Aibou' is my cousin. She can kill with a thought" Kassandra said and pulled him along. Suddenly they both heard a loud moan from the two and Kassandra started to walk faster. He looked at her when he suddenly realized he recognized most of the hall ways they were going through. She opened a big door and he looked in. he sighed in relief when he realized it was the dining room. He walked into the room and sat down on his seat. There wasn't a lot of people eating by the table. Only the Royal was sitting there plus a few other people, one of them being he tailor.

"Are you okay Judai?" the queen asked and looked at his cheek she licked her thumb and mumbled some weird words he couldn't understand. She stroked the thumb over the small cut and he cringed a little.

"Your daughter… cut me somehow" he said quietly and she sighed.

"I apologize for her… again" she said and looked at the food. Judai just smiled and looked around. He noticed that there was an empty chair beside Kassandra.

#whose chair's that?" he thought and looked at the princess. She was eating her food quietly and didn't look like she'd seen anything on their trip down here. He looked at his food and started eating himself.

* * *

End of chapter.

I hope i can get a special person to read this... Would everybody please spam amandahoulby and tell her to read this story? I would so appreciate it if you did 3


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter of this story

Another time skip, this time on about 5 months (yes, it's stupid, i know)

I do not own YuGiOh! or YuGiOh GX or any of the characters. I own only the story, the queen (Kisara), the Princess (Kassandra) and some minor characters that'll appear throughout the story.

* * *

She looked out of her window and sighed. It had been a month since Judai had confronted her about the prince and since then, he'd been keen on asking everyone in the castle about him. He hadn't gotten any information; she'd made sure of it. But now he was doing something that almost made her even angrier.

"Why did Father let him in charge of taking care of the prince garden?" she said and looked down at him.

* * *

He sighed and wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked around. The king had told him to take care of the prince garden, just so he wouldn't sit around all day. He felt someone staring at him and looked around. He'd taken off his shirt because the sun was burning down. He looked up at the princess window and noticed she was sitting there. He looked away from her and kept on looking for things to cut in the bushes. He sighed to himself and took a break. He could almost feel her piercing stare on his neck and looked back again. She was still staring at him and he shook. He could hear multiple voices around in the garden. He smiled a little to himself. Normally on days like these he'd go around in town along with his friends. He could hear someone approaching and looked behind him to see the King coming his way.

"How's the garden coming along?" he asked and looked around "seems like you're doing a good job" he said and Judai smiled.

"Well it's hard… but I kinda like it" he said and sat down on the ground and looked around "this garden feels cooler than in the other end of the garden, why's that?" he asked and the king sat down next to him.

"I have a slight suspicion that magic is involved. But not many are allowed here" he said and looked at the plants "I think the plants like you" he said and Judai looked slightly confused. He brushed it off and looked up at the princess' window again. She was still sitting there, but was looking somewhere else. He tried following her gaze but couldn't see past the plants.

"Is something wrong Judai?" The King asked and Judai looked at him.

"No… but the princess stared at me a little while ago… and I just wanted to see where she was staring now" he said and the king looked up at the window.

"I think she might be staring at the graveyard" he said and Judai looked up at her again. It looked like she noticed they were staring and looked down at them. She saw her father was there and he waved at her. She smiled at him and Judai noticed how sincere the smile was.

"How come she never smiles when she's just around me?" he asked and kept staring at the window. The princess had resumed looking into the distance and the King looked at her too.

"She used to smile like that all the time… but that was when Len was still alive" he said and Judai nodded.

"Was that the prince?" he asked and the King chuckled.

"yes…" he said sadly and Judai looked at him.

"So, why is it the princess hate humans so much?" he said and the King's eyes turned sad. He took a deep breath and looked at Judai.

"The humans did something to her a long time ago. She never really got over it" he said and got up "but I don't I'm the one you should talk to about that"

"Why not?" Judai asked, getting curious.

"I don't really know a lot about it. Talk to Kisara about it, she knows a lot more" he said and walked off. Judai looked after him. Kisara was the name of the queen.

"Sure thing…" he said and looked one last time up at the princess' window. The curtains were shut close and he looked around again "I should get back to work" he said and got up from the spot he'd been sitting on. He saw a blue flower and went over to look at it. It looked like a rose, but it didn't have as many leafs as they normally did. He took it in his hand and smelled it lightly. The scent was intoxicating and he sniffed it again. He didn't know why, but he somehow knew it. It smelled like something out of this world, so sweet and bitter at the same time. He sniffed it one last time before reluctantly going away from it. He looked back at it and for some reason, a picture of a smiling girl flashed before his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and tried to remember the picture again, but it all seemed to blur out. He couldn't remember her face or anything to identify her by. He could just remember the smile and other minor details, details he didn't even believe could be exact. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before going back to cutting the roses. A little away from the garden, the king was standing and holding his wife around the waist.

"So you were looking for me? Why?" he asked and she smiled. She rested her hands on his chest and nuzzled her nose against his.

"I just missed you… but Judai might contact you later" he said and nibbled at her nose tip.

"Why? What did you tell him?" she asked and looked into his eyes.

"I told him about Len. I hope you can handle a couple of questions about him" he said and she sighed.

"A few… but if he goes to deep… Kassandra is going to find out somehow anyway…" she said and rested her head against his chest.

"I know. She seems a little different, doesn't she?" he asked and the queen giggled.

"She does. I hope it's not too late" she looked at him and giggled "you look beautiful" she said and he sighed.

"Almost too beautiful, right?" he said and she kissed his cheek and moved her mouth to his ear.

"Almost like you sold yourself to the devil" she said with a smirk.

* * *

Judai walked around in the castle and suddenly met the princess. She looked at him and he noticed her look had changed somewhat since she took him to the castle. Her eyes didn't look as cold or hateful anymore. She walked past him and he could hear her whispering quietly to herself. He looked after her a bit, before looking away again. He was determined to find out more about the prince, the prince whose existence hadn't been known to anyone in the village as far as he knew. He saw the queen and sped up a bit to get to her before she got too far away.

"Joõ-sama! Joõ-sama, wait up!" he yelled and the queen stopped up and looked at him.

"What is it Judai?" she asked with a smile.

"I what you to tell me all you can about the prince" he said and the Queen looked at him with big eyes.

"I'm afraid the more you know, the more danger you'll be in"

"I don't care if the princess gets upset that I know about her brother, I just need to know" he said and followed the Queen as she walked. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Okay, but I might leave you with more questions than answers, okay?"

"Okay" he said, already caught by her voice.

"19 years ago, when I gave birth to the princess and her brother, one of them was a still born. So we only announced the birth of one successor to the throne. But soon after it had been announced, the maids came running with the child, who had somehow begun breathing"

"So the baby came back to life?" Judai said and the Queen nodded.

"Yes, this was Len. But there were consequences from being still born; he was always a very sick child. Kassandra on the other hand, was an extremely healthy and hyperactive child"

"Way different than what she is now" Judai commented and the Queen gave a small smile.

"Yes, but you see, she doesn't have the courage to be happy"

"What do you mean?" he asked and the queen looked up at the ceiling.

"Last time she was truly happy, was 11 years ago, on the day her brother died" the Queen closed her eyes and opened the again slowly "Len had finally gotten permission from the castle's doctor to go outside and play, and Kassandra was thrilled by these news. Never had I seen her smile like that, and never have I since"

"What happened?" Judai asked, already half knowing the answer.

"What happened was, the princess took the prince out to the outskirts of the castle ground, and a small group of human teenagers came and saw them. They immediately recognized them as undying, and like many other, they harbored a hatred for them" her voice was shaking and she held herself and Judai put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay… I can figure out what happened…" he said and the Queen looked at him.

"No… it's okay, I have to talk about it… so,, the teens surrounded the young prince and princess, and started calling them names. The princess was scared of them, since they were double her size. I was trying to find them, because I had grown worried about them since I hadn't heard from them for hours. I remember hearing a loud scream, a scream that chilled me to the bones and then I ran towards the sound as fast as I could. They were still standing in a circle, but the princess had been thrown against a tree and was unconscious. I growled loudly at the boys who all looked at me and ran for their lives. And there he was. My son, my little weak boy… motionless on the cold ground" tears took over and Judai looked at her in slight horror. He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I asked…" he said and the Queen looked at him.

"It's okay…" she muttered and Judai walked away. She looked after him and dried away the tears. She walked down the hall and found herself in front of the pictures of the royal family. She looked at her own picture and gave a heavy sigh. She took and step and looked at the last picture there. It was her, the king and their two children. She lightly touched Len's figure and tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry… my dear son… I'm so sorry…" she said and closed her eyes "even now… the lie still stands…" she said and her head sunk down.

* * *

End of Chapter

Hope this leaves you with question :D


End file.
